


蜜瓜初恋

by quarkocean



Series: ALL J/全境淹没 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 全境淹没 番外之二
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya
Series: ALL J/全境淹没 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784161





	蜜瓜初恋

两个人还是关东小警员的时候，水火不容。抢着立同一件案子的功，抢着追同一个女孩子，甚至抢同一份午餐。  
也曾被和也救过一次。  
和总长说了没事，就急匆匆的被带回和也的家。  
有一股奇妙的力量……

[放手！别拉拉扯扯的。]  
[你抓的我痛死了。]  
[你才是，什么时候可以老老实实的。]和也一手拽着仁，单手开门。  
[为什么要我老实！]仁不肯服输，[那个犯人分明携带大麻，秘密联络career也说可以逮捕了。]  
[为什么你在这个时候突然出现！]  
[为什么！]  
[难道你要因为那个男人而死吗？]和也淡淡的说道，转瞬进屋就粗暴的把仁甩到床上。  
[疼……]  
[那个男人把枪对着你，但据我所知你的弹夹里只有一发子弹，]快手递过水，[你说我怎么能相信你能斗得过他？再说他逃的时候，我迅速在车底装了定位仪，应该……不会跟丢的。]  
[和也……]仁低下头。  
怎么一瞬就可以那么臣服呢？  
[呐，你坐好。]和也跑到另一个房间，拿来了药箱，[我记得你的手臂有挫伤吧。]  
[小伤，小伤而已。]嘟着嘴逞强。  
[BAKA，干刑警这一行的怎么能受伤呢？]  
熟练的贴上OK绷，用手小心的保护着。

[喂，这个东西还是卡通的那种。]仁惊讶的看着OK绷。  
[啊，表妹的。]  
[不过她嫁到瑞士去了。]  
[……好几年不见了。]  
和也在屋子里转了一圈，眼睛里尽是茫然。  
[这里的每个角落都会有她的痕迹。]  
[对……不起……]仁看着和也。  
[我觉得我在难过？]和也轻松的拍拍了仁的肩膀。  
[……要不要吃蜜瓜？]  
[诶？]  
[就是蜜瓜啊。我去拿来。]  
第一次吃蜜瓜，还是在家乡……

青色的瓜，尾段还有粗厚的茎。看着怎么都不讨厌。  
[好奇怪。]  
[就像你一样。]仁的视线在和也及蜜瓜来回扫视、对比。和也完全不知道这是仁的演戏。  
[你在说什么。]他用力把水果刀插进蜜瓜的经络，却怎么也切不开。  
[说谁BAKA呢。]仁示意和也离自己远些。  
[吸气]  
[聚力]  
照papa说过的做。  
[啪。]  
[呐，切开了吧。]  
[我说的吧。]赤西举起一半蜜瓜开心的不知所以。  
[我可是伊势刀流的继承人。]手舞足蹈。  
[谁相信。]和也的手肘蹭过仁的头。[好不好吃。]  
[好甜啊。]  
好甜，甜得有些想流泪的感觉。  
为什么呢？  
[不要紧吧。]  
[是不是噎住了？]和也察觉到不对劲，连忙放下另一半蜜瓜。  
快手拍他的背，顺手拿过水杯。  
[慢慢……喝下去。]  
[咕嘟——咕嘟——]  
[感觉好些么？]  
[和也……]仁迷迷糊糊的抱住和也。  
[蜜瓜……果然太甜了呢。]  
甜得让我泪流满面，但是又戒不掉这种感觉。  
我是沉沦了吧。  
[嗯……你没事就好。]和也不着痕迹的推开仁，指尖微妙触碰。  
[剩下的蜜瓜？]  
[吃啊。]和也重新递来勺子。[你想浪费我在车站买的500円蜜瓜？]  
[没有啊。]仁一急，又咳嗽起来。  
[喂，这家伙弱死了，都不知道你是怎么做上警官的？]和也管不了那么多，只得重复先前的动作，又突然停下。  
[我说你……是不是不喜欢蜜瓜？]  
[怎么会……]不等仁说完，和也主动吻了他，盖过一切他想说的话。  
这个吻也神奇的将赤西带回幼年的记忆。

……mama喂他吃还没有成熟的蜜瓜，一边难过的不停流眼泪。年幼的仁没有办法，只好说它很甜。他以为可以哄mama开心，其实咽下口的时候，苦涩久久没能褪去，一直一直蔓延到心脏的附近，等待回流，把它们抛弃。  
好像以为是最后一次蜜瓜，尽管不甜蜜。

另一只手环住他的肩，纠缠在一张椅子上，不愿停止。  
好不容易分开，仁问和也，[为什么对我好？]  
[需要理由吗？]  
需要。不需要。  
[吃完蜜瓜再说吧。]  
[你真啰嗦。]  
切切切。  
说谁呢。

[呐，和也，那天我是假装的。]  
[诶，哪次？]  
[就是你和我第一次吃蜜瓜，那个东西真的太甜了。]  
[……不过后来我看到你着急的样子，其实挺想笑……]  
[和也，你有没有在听？]  
[当然。值夜班不要讲这些话比较好。]  
[容易分散精力。]  
[ha，山下的话你真的信？]仁凑近和也。  
[饿不饿？]巧妙的转移话题，山下对和也来说永远是一个心结，根本不想提及。  
和他只能是上司和属下的关系吧，即使做了那样的事也……  
[难道……]虽然车子里的光线暗淡，和也能明显感觉赤西的视线始终没有离开自己。  
[刚刚买到凤梨罐头，店员居然说只剩下一个了。]  
[凤梨罐也开始受欢迎了，]仁打了个冷颤，[给我？]  
[你不是说饿么？]  
[那是我……]仁突然觉得嘴巴被堵住了同那天相仿的甜蜜。  
[吃东西不要说话，你噎死我肯定不负责。]略微看到和也的表情，好像很专情。  
一罐一分钟便可解决的凤梨罐，香气却溢满车子。  
[满足了。]好像是这么说的，此后就没了声音。  
[想睡了？]微微听到鼾声，但是和也看不清楚。拆下主副座位之间的挡板，仁的头就倒在自己的腿上，生疼生疼。  
[你果然不适合当警察呀。]和也无奈的苦笑，就脱下警服给仁盖上。消瘦的他只好蜷缩在驾驶座里，尽量取暖。  
什么时候我也有这么轻松的睡眠呢？

恐怕背负的罪孽太多，一辈子都必须接受惩罚。

那个时候，我觉得自己是可以爱你一生一世的。  
我多么想带你远走高飞，离开这里的无数是非。

表妹也不是嫁到瑞士去了，但是和也猜想被暗杀的瞬间，她的心依然永远的留在那里。  
GAME OVER。

约定的时间到了。  
依稀能看见前方的星点灯光，他知道他该去赎罪了。  
GOD BLESS YOU。

晚安，仁。

END  
2007-7-5

给最喜欢的和也  
冷漠的时候没有犹豫，选择喜欢的时候也同样任性着。  
我爱着你。  
不论来世、永永远远。


End file.
